Hypa Roceh
Appearance Clothing: Hypa has a lot of clothes due to going shopping every week. Thus her outfit changes every day, though she does favorite one outfit in particular. This being a simple black top with white jeans, a pair of black heels and a cream sunhat. Hair Color: Coyote brown with a single red bang. Hair Style: Hypa likes having her hair in a high bun most of the time. Feather Color: Papaya Whip with some teal spots located on her arms and legs. Eye Color: Hypa's eyes are normally Rose Red, but when she's angry or feeling intense, they turn Jet Black. Height: Four foot and seven inches. Weight: One hundred and ninety-four pounds. Hypa's Family Walrid: The God of Death and Hypa's father. Hypa once served her father faithfully but grew wary of him after her brother Poison was born. She finally had enough one day and left him along with her Poison and her other brother: Caristo. June: Hypa's mother and a mortal. Hypa hasn't seen her mother for quite some time and does miss her sometimes. But she understands why it is and has moved on. Poison: Hypa's younger brother who was the reason for her to leave her father. She was tired of her father's influence on him and dragged him to Mayak for a fresh start. Caristo: Hypa's other brother. She also brought him to Mayak to escape their father. Caristo was grateful for it and has been enjoying life in the mortal realm. Hypa, on the other hand, wishes he wasn't so immature about it. Relationships Relationship: Sarah: Hypa's mortal girlfriend. Hypa met her while browsing a music store and the two discovered that they had a shared like in a band. The two were friends for a while before becoming a couple. Friends: Marin, a demon killer that Hypa came across one day. The two didn't know what each other was and bonded over her fondness for the supernatural. Camici, Marin's disciple who tried to kill Hypa. Hypa found it cute and after easily defeating him, he fell in love. Hypa toys with him when she's bored and he doesn't exactly mind. Enemy: Her Father. Hypa has sacrificed a lot to protect her brothers from their father and wants to keep it that way. She is paranoid about him finding them. Abilities Abilities: Hypa is a great singer, known to almost hypnotize others with her voice. She is also a master at camouflage, having used her demonic powers to keep her and her brother hidden as mortals for a year. And, she is quite good at raising kids as she has had years of experience. Special Ability: Hypa can turn her body into whatever material she touches. So if she needs her body to be hard as steel or as soft as cotton, she can make it so. Weaknesses: Hypa's sense of hearing is too strong on Mayak, so she has had to plug her ears from time to time to adjust. She is also unable to fly due to not adjusting to Mayak's gravity. And, she is really lazy at times, preferring not to do anything, even if it is important Category:Females Category:Hawks Category:Neutral Category:Spiritual Characters